overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Status effect
In Overwatch players can exist in states of buff or debuff, often called statuses (or status effect). Whether friendly or offensive, many abilities can inflict conditions that affect other players. Buffing Damage Boost Damage-boosting is also in two separate tiers, with varying degrees of buff. Damage boosted players can be clearly identified by a blue (friendly) or red (enemy) tinted lightning particle effect coming from them. Boosted characters will also sometimes speak voicelines to indicate their buff. The three highest damage boosts come from a +50% buff under two circumstances: being within 25m and in sight of Orisa's Supercharger, or being hit by Ana's Nano Boost. All can be easily recognized by the sounds they make, with the Supercharger generating a unique rumbling sound and the latter two involving characters shouting unique voicelines. The Caduceus Staff grants a lesser buff of +30% damage for players touched by the beam, though the rate is consistent; while friendly players receive less healing by being a secondary Valkyrie target, all players touched by any Valkyrie damage boost receive the same full bonus. Fortify In addition to 50% damage resistance and anti-CC status, Orisa's Fortify is somewhat anti-effect. When fortified, Orisa is immune to Freezing and Sleep statuses, and while a fortified Orisa can ''be hacked, it will not interrupt her Fortified state. Being hit by Ana's Biotic Grenade will still block healing on a fortified Orisa. Fortify can be easily identified by Orisa turning golden and chromatic, as well as her using one of a few unique voicelines. Healing Boost Players hit by a friendly Ana's grenade will heal 100 health and will receive a +50% bonus to healing from all sources and healing abilities. Anti-heal takes priority over Healing Boost, meaning a player hit by both a friendly and enemy Biotic Grenade will receive no healing benefits for the duration of the enemy ability. Friendly players under Healing Boost can be identified by a yellow border around their health, and enemy players by a red border. Immortality Player's within Baptiste's Immortality Field's area of effect will no longer lose health beyond their remaining 20 percent. An ally or self Immortality Field will display a wide blue cylinder while and enemy field will be a large red cylinder. Also their health bars will have a blue box around the first 20% of their health and will have a yellow glow around them. Nano Boost Nanoboosted (or Nano'd) heroes are healed for 300 health and receive both 50% damage resistance and a 50% damage buff. Nano Boost affects singular entities by attaching to them, so care must be taken when casting; should D.Va receive Nano Boost and trigger Self-Destruct or Call Mech, for example, the damage and resistance buffs will not carry over to baby D.Va or a new MEKA. While it cannot be applied to turrets, Nano Boost can be applied to B.O.B. in normal play and will be self-applied in solo games like Deathmatch. Debuffing Anti-Heal When hit by the splash of an enemy Ana's grenade players will suffer 60 damage and exist in a unique state of being unhealable for four seconds. In this state players will be unable to increase their health by any means, including medkits and Nano Boost; healing abilities, such as Take A Breather, will be used and require cooldown but will provide no healing as long as Anti-Heal is in effect. Anti-heal takes priority over Healing Boost, meaning a player hit by both a friendly and enemy Biotic Grenade will receive no healing benefits for the duration of the enemy ability. Players under a grenade's anti-heal effect can be identified by a purple border around their health regardless of alignment. Discord Orb of Discord is unique in that it's a subtractive ability, with an applied orb causing -30% damage resistance until removed, line of sight is lost for 3 seconds, or the target dies. Discord cannot be stacked in No Limits, as applying it will simply replace the occupying orb. Freezing An effect unique to Mei's primary attack and ultimate, freezing is a gradual effect that culminates in an enemy being frozen and statuesque. Before a character is frozen solid they proceed through three stages as it increases: * The initial freezing starts by dealing / damage per second to anyone within range. * After 0.5 seconds the enemy begins to slow in all movements, which increases as it continues. * After 1.5 seconds of continuous freezing the enemy is frozen solid. In the final state of being frozen solid, players are completely immobile for 1.5 seconds, making them incredibly vulnerable to Icicle headshots from the attacking Mei. Should the player survive being frozen for 1.5 seconds they will immediately break out from the ice, with all slowing and freezing effects gone; a Mei trying to freeze an already frozen entity will only deal standard damage, and will only begin freezing and slowing again once the character has thawed. If the freezing effect stops at any time the timer will begin to tick backwards, with the slowing effect reduced accordingly. For example, a player who suffers 1.4 seconds of freezing before interruption will be relieved of any slowing after 0.9 seconds, as the timer will be below 0.5; if the player reaches 0.3 seconds and is caught in freezing again, they will again suffer slowing effects after only 0.2 seconds. Grav If a character is within 6m range of Zarya's ultimate they will suffer 5.5 damage per second and feel a constant pull of about medium-strength; while players will be unable to escape outside a few abilities or control non-look movement, they will continue to shuffle around and displace one another trying to reach the centre. While considered CC first and foremost, grav is notable in that it also carries status effects. Players trapped by gravity are limited to looking, shooting and only a certain abilities; outside a few exceptions, all movement abilities are blocked and players are trapped until the effect ends. The few ways to escape a grav pull include: * Moira using Fade. * Reaper using Wraith Form. * Orisa using Fortify, which makes her immune to all negative movement effects and most status effects. * Mei using Cryo-Freeze, as she is unable to suffer any negative effects during. * Mei using Ice Wall over the black hole, which can force players upwards and out of range under some circumstances. Note, however, that Ice Wall does not override a graviton's pull, as placing a perpendicular wall between the victim and the hole will simply pin them to the Ice Wall if 6m distance is not made. * Players resurrected by Mercy, as revived players experience brief invincibility and resistance. Hack Hacking disables an enemy player from using multiple abilities and perks, while passively providing friendlies information on effected players. Outside of Hack having a 0.65 cast time and EMP being instantaneous, they both inflict the same effect. Hacking harms the following for six seconds: * Shield health, coloured blue in health bars. Zenyatta, for example, will go from 200 health to 50 health. Shield health will recover as normal once the hack ends. * Hero abilities and ultimates will be blocked until the hack passes. Hacked players will still build ultimate charge and ability cooldowns are unaffected, though neither can be used until the hack ends. * Passive abilities which are activated by a player input, such as Lúcio's Wall Ride, are deactivated. Innate passives outside of player control, such as Mercy's Regeneration , are unaffected. * Aggressive non-player entities, such as Torbjörn's Turret and B.O.B.s, will be completely disabled for 10 seconds. Symmetra's Sentry Turret can only be hacked by EMP. * Medkits will be only usable by Sombra's team for 60 seconds and will respawn twice as fast. A hacked medkit cannot be counter-hacked by an enemy Sombra until the current hack ends; hacking a medkit again resets the timer. Hacking carries the additional benefit of feeding information to players friendly to the Sombra. Hacked objects will be visible through walls as a translucent silhouette, with friendly entities such as hacked medkits coloured purple and hostile entities coloured red. Additionally, for 20 seconds players will be able to see a hacked hostile's health without having to damage them, and can see if their ultimate is charged. Any barriers within range of an EMP hack will be destroyed. Entities suffering hack can be re-hacked to reset the timer. The only hero resistant to the effect is Zarya who, assuming she uses her Particle Barrier before an EMP, receives 40 energy for the barrier's destruction and is protected from shield and ability loss. Lift Player who remain within Sigma's Gravatic Flux will be pulled 10 meters into the air and take 50 damage. Most movement abilities will be disabled while airborne. Enemies airborne will have a purple glow around them. Then, they will be slam back into the ground and will be damage for 50 percent of their max health. Damage-boosting effects only affect the lift and not slam. Temporary HP gained from abilities(i.e. Rally) will increase the damage. While considered CC first and foremost, Flux is notable in that it also carries status effects. Players trapped by gravity are limited to looking, shooting and only a certain abilities; outside a few exceptions, all movement abilities are blocked and players are trapped until the effect ends. The few ways to escape a Flux lift include: * Moira using Fade. * Reaper using Wraith Form. * Orisa using Fortify, which makes her immune to all negative movement effects and most status effects. * Mei using Cryo-Freeze, as she is unable to suffer any negative effects during. Sleep When under the effect of sleep, players will immediately drop to the floor (though retain a very small amount of momentum) and will remain unrousable 5.5 seconds or until they suffer damage. Players will be unable to move, look around, or use abilities, and will hear severely slowed and distorted audio. Sleeping characters can be easily identified by the snoring sounds, unique particle effects, and their lying on the ground. Sleep is unique in that it affects all hostiles, but arbitrarily affects NPC entities: while it affects Omnic characters like Zenyatta or an enemy B.O.B. both Torbjörn and Symmetra buildings are completely unaffected outside the 5 damage Sleep Dart inflicts. Damaging While unique in their own right, there are currently three statuses that deal moderate damage over a period of time: two varieties of burning, and poison damage. While both Ashe and Torbjörn can inflict a burn effect on enemy heroes, their respective abilities deal damage in very different ways Dynamite Dynamite stacks an additional burn effect that inflicts 20 damage over 5 seconds, and adds a burning particle effects. Armoured heroes have a lower damage cap (120 max) than unarmoured ones (175 max). Molten Core While it causes the same particle effects as the Dynamite, Molten Core operates very differently. Armoured characters suffer additional damage compared to unarmoured ones, and the effect is only inflicted upon players or shields touching it; moving from the molten area promptly stops the effect. Equipping Barrier Field as Reinhardt and touching a molten area with it will do regular damage ticks and apply the burning particle effect until the shield is removed, broken, or unequipped. Poison Poison is typically medium damage dealt as multiple packets over a few rapid hits. Currently only exists as two attacks, with Ana's Biotic Rifle dealing 70 damage over 3 rapid ticks, and Widowmaker's Venom Mine, which deals 75 damage over 5 seconds. Poison can only be interrupted and removed through absorption with Zarya's Barrier. Evasive Fade & Wraith Form While different in length, cooldown and movement speed, both Moira's Fade and Reaper's Wraith Form act as fundamentally similar states. Both grant invincibility from all sources of damage, remove pinning items such as Pulse Bomb and Orb of Discord, and grant immunity to all CC and status effects for the duration (though will not wipe away Anti-Heal). Particle Barrier Zarya's Barriers (or Bubbles) are very unique in their benefits and perks. Barriers dissipate after 2 seconds or absorbing 200 damage; the 200 damage limit rounds downwards, so absorbing 199 damage and being hit by Self-Destruct will simply count as 200 damage absorbed and only grant the sum 40 energy. Barriers are the only way to block CC and status effects, and the only way to immediately remove the latter. Interactions include: * '''Anti-Heal:' Negative effects from an enemy Biotic Grenade will be removed, but Zarya will receive no energy. * Barrier: Applying a second Barrier to a player, such as in No Limits, will not create an additive or stacking effect; the recipient will simply receive two bubbles that will both receive the same amounts of damage and give both Zarya players energy. * Dynamite: Burn over time will be immediately removed. Despite making an absorption noise Zarya will receive no energy. Standing atop dynamite and triggering Barrier will place the bubble over the explosives, allowing Zarya to block allies from both the initial damage and burning effect. * Discord: Discord orbs cannot be applied by an enemy Zenyatta, and any present ones will be removed. * Freezing: All negative effects are immediately removed, frozen characters will immediately thaw, and the hero is protected from any further freezing and damage for the duration of the bubble. * Hack: While it cannot undo a Hack, a barrier will interrupt and block any hacking attempts, and will protect the user from disabling effects in the event of an EMP. Barriers hit by an EMP will be destroyed, awarding Zarya +40 energy for each bubble affected. * Poison: A single tick of poison damage will be absorbed by the bubble and the effect will be immediately removed. Zarya will only receive a single tick's worth of damage. * Sleep: Applying a barrier to a slept character is not advised. Barrier does not affect sleep in any way and enemies will typically avoid shooting a sleeping character to avoid waking them; even if an enemy were to accidentally hit the sleeping character the hit(s) will be absorbed by the Barrier, preventing the ally from being woken. As noted previously, Barriers also block any internal damage; being stuck by an enemy Tracer's Pulse Bomb, for example, will not only absorb all damage but prevent it from harming any friendly characters. Recall Recall is a very unique state of existence in that it not only wipes all status effects (including Anti-Heal), but it will pull Tracer back through a destroyed teleporter and return her to the top of moving platforms. During Recall negative health loss is erased and any negative effects are removed, though any beneficial gains (such as being healed or buffed) will be kept; the exception to the latter rule is that temporary health increases, such as from Repair Pack, will not be returned. Translocator '':Main article: Translocator ''Sombra's Transcolator cancels all active debuffs, including Anti-Heal and being set on fire by Ashe's Dynamite. Speculation * It is currently unconfirmed if burning effects have any interactions with freezing effects (e.g. if being frozen will cancel the burn effect of Dynamite). * It is also unclear as to how Ana's Nano Boost affects Orisa's Fortify and Supercharger. Since all grant a 50% damage resistance, it is unclear a player combining all three buffs would be multiplicative for a 87.5% total or if Orisa would simply receives a single 50% damage reduction along with the other Nano Boost bonuses. * While D.Va suffers normal Sleep Dart effects, it presumably has no effect on the pilot-less MEKA during Self-Destruct. * While Zarya's barriers absorb the passive damage of Graviton Surge, it's unclear if it absorbs each tick or if it absorbs one tick then nullifies all future ticks (similarly to how it affects poison from Venom Mine). See Also * Crowd Control Category:Game Mechanics